Could Tell A Love
by Pastel Pascal
Summary: Though they've been friends for a long time, it seems that as of recently, Senri and Rima can't stop thinking about each other. Neither of them can seem to get the words to leave their mouths, so how will they decide to tell the other their feelings?


A/N: So for some reason, most of this story had been deleted. But I've had people requesting for me to put it back up, so I'm finally getting started on that! I'm going to possibly be reworking some of the chapters as I go through putting them back up, to hopefully improve on them since it was written a while ago! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rima let out a sigh as she closed the door to her dorm room. There were a few hours before class began, and she was exhausted from the photo shoot she did today, so she threw herself onto her bed and closed her eyes. She was just about to doze off when she heard the door to her room open and close again. Then footsteps could be heard coming closer. But she didn't worry. Those footsteps were easily recognized as Senri's, so she just kept her eyes closed.<p>

"I… I don't mean to disturb you, Rima," his calm voice whispered from the edge of her bed. "I just… wanted to thank you for—well, just for being…" Senri let out a heavy sigh, and turned away. "I can't even say what I want to when I know you can't hear me…" I'm so pathetic.

Rima's heart was racing, and she hoped he couldn't hear it. What is he trying to say? Her thoughts stopped abruptly as Senri's hand gently caressed her cheek, his cool skin feeling nice against hers. She let out a content sigh, and he recoiled, most likely shocked that she reacted.

Opening her eyes, Rima asked, "Senri?" She looked up at him as though she hadn't been aware of his presence the whole time. "What are you doing in here?"

"A-ah, I was just… it's nothing…" he stammered, turning around to leave the room. Rima sat up and grabbed him by his hand, making him stop and turn to look at her.

"It's obviously something," she replied, watching a small blush appear across his pale cheeks.

"Well," Senri paused for a moment, trying to think of something he could say. He didn't want to lie to her, but he already knew he wouldn't be able to tell her what he was really thinking. "I uh… do you have any more Pocky? Yeah, I'm all out." That's all I could think of…? He mentally scolded himself for his idiocy.

"Oh," she replied, trying not to sound disappointed. "Is that all?" Rima threw her legs over the side of the bed and proceeded to stand. Walking over to her dresser, she raised her hands over her head, arched her back, and stretched.

Senri watched Rima with adoring eyes as she stretched her petite figure in front of him. If only he could get his thoughts to become words so he could say them to her… As he was distracted, Rima had grabbed a box of sweets and walked back over to his side.

"Here," she murmured, placing the box in Senri's hand. Rima made sure to touch her fingers to his as she released it into his possession.

"Thanks," was all Senri could manage to reply. "I'll, uh, see you in class later." He gave Rima a small nod before he turned and left her room, sure to shut the door on his way out.

The young vampire let out another sigh as she flopped back onto her bed, her heart still pounding faster than normal in her chest. Since when did Senri make her feel this way? Placing her delicate hand on her forehead, she realized there was no way she could get even a wink of sleep before class now, so she got up and changed into her uniform.

* * *

><p>Class had been a drag, as usual. At least it was Friday, so they had the next couple of days off. Rima changed back out of her uniform and into her night gown before lying down in her bed. She was beyond exhausted now, but couldn't seem to fall asleep. The thought of Senri wouldn't leave her mind. But… why?<p>

Evening came much too soon, and Rima wasn't even quite sure of when she had actually fallen asleep. She forced herself to get out of bed, and was rummaging through her closet when a knock came at the door. "Come in?" she called, not even minding the fact that she was still in her night clothes.

Senri came in through the door once again, but he just stood there looking at her with soft eyes. Rima's pale skin was illuminated beautifully by the setting sun, and it nearly took his breath away. "…Rima."

"What is it this time, Senri?" she asked him in a light tone, jokingly. She walked closer to him when he didn't answer her, and suddenly he stepped forward, grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her back onto the bed. He was leaning over her, only inches from her face just staring into her eyes.

Rima had let out a gasp as her back hit the bed, but it wasn't because she was scared or surprised. She was oddly delighted by this. Senri moved his face in to her neck, and he inhaled her scent deeply before asking her permission to sink in his fangs.

"Y-yeah, go ahead," she answered him, trying to keep her breathing steady. They had fed from each other many times before… why did this time feel so… different? Senri dug his fangs into Rima's neck, and she grasped at the sheets and inhaled sharply.

Senri pulled himself away from her neck to look down at her. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," Rima replied, nodding slightly. "Keep… Keep going."

He kissed her neck before sinking his fangs back into the girl's cool flesh. Maybe if he couldn't tell Rima with words, he could be able to tell her with his actions… She did seem to be enjoying herself, so perhaps it was working. Senri moved his legs up onto the bed, placing one on either side of Rima, as he drank her blood.

As Senri pulled his mouth away from her neck, Rima looked up into his eyes. She tried desperately to read what he was trying to say with them. There was something in his mind that he wanted her to know. Taking his distracted state to her advantage, Rima pushed Senri over so that she was now looking down on him. "My turn?" she asked, leaning down and dragging her fangs lightly over the skin on his neck. She felt him nod his head, so she delved into him. Senri reached up and tangled his hands in her pigtails as she drank from him.

Rima seemed to be taking this very well, which made Senri smile to himself as her lips were still pressed to his neck. She pulled her fangs from his neck and shifted herself so she was perched on his stomach, looking down at him.

"…did you get what I was trying to say?" Senri asked, adjusting his ice blue eyes to look into Rima's cerulean ones.

"O-of course," Rima responded, a smile playing at the edges of her lips. Senri then brought his arms up and wrapped his hands around her slim waist, gently pushing her back onto her pillows.

"Then… I… I hope you don't mind if I do this…" Senri began leaning closer as he spoke, his voice lowering to no more than a mere whisper.

Rima's heart began pounding faster again as Senri moved in closer to her. She felt his breath on her face, and she closed her eyes. In the moment their lips touched, Rima felt a surge of energy shoot through her, and she moved her hands up into his hair and pulled him deeper into the kiss before letting go, allowing him to move away.

"I take it you didn't mind?" Senri questioned her with a small chuckle, watching a small blush creep across Rima's cheeks as she shifted her eyes from his face.

"No… I sort of liked-" Rima didn't have time to finish her sentence before Senri's lips collided with hers again. This time his tongue trailed along her lip, and she brought her hands to his chest as she let him in. His hands flew up to cup her face, and she began breathing faster as she brought her arms up around his neck, pulling them even closer.

In the heat of the moment, the door flew open, and the two pulled apart quickly to see who had interrupted them. Aidou was standing in the doorway, staring dumbfounded at the two of them. "…I was just going to see if you two wanted to have a moonlit picnic with me tonight, but ooooh what do we have here?" He smiled at the two suggestively while wiggling his eyebrows.

Senri stood up quickly and walked to the door without a word. "I'll… let you get ready for your day, Rima…" was all he said before leaving her alone with the eyebrow wriggling Aidou still standing in the door way.

_What a time to interrupt, Aidou…!_

"I knew you two were close, but… you two are close," Aidou cooed, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms.

"I suggest you get out of here," Rima all but growled at him. "Now." When he didn't budge, she picked up a pillow and launched it hard at Aidou's face.

The pillow hit the target, but the blonde boy just grabbed it before it hit the floor and teased, "You throw like a girl!" Then he ran away screaming at the top of his lungs, "Pillow fight! Rima started a pillow fight!"

Rima groaned and climbed off her bed to close her door before changing out of her pajamas. After doing so, she walked out to the lounge, looking for Senri, only to be greeted by Ruka, Akatsuki, and… Aidou, who greeted her by throwing her pillow back at her face.

"_Really?_" She asked angrily, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You're just mad because I interrupted your moment," Aidou teased her. Ruka and Akatsuki raised their eyebrows at Rima because of how he said it, causing her to blush.

"I don't think I even want to ask…" Ruka huffed, rolling her eyes.

"When I walked into Rima's room, she and Senri were—" Aidou didn't have time to finish his sentence before Rima smacked him in the face with her pillow again. And she hit him hard. He put his hand up to his cheek as it turned red from the impact and whined, "Rimaaa…" as she turned and stomped away.

* * *

><p>Rima headed out the front door and to the courtyard, where she sat on a bench and heaved a sigh. She put her hands to her face and let what happened today roam wildly through her head. Another blush came to her cheeks as she thought of how close they had been. How they were connected, if only for a moment.<p>

"Hey, you," a cool voice called from behind her, startling her a bit. She had been so buried in her thoughts, that she hadn't noticed Senri walking up to the bench. He walked around to the front of it and took a seat next to her, casually leaning his head on her shoulder as he did so. "What are you doing out here? Especially without a jacket like this." He lifted his face from her shoulder as the question left his lips.

"Aidou pissed me off…" Rima answered him, diverting her eyes from his. "And don't worry about me. I'm not cold." Though, in truth, she really was thinking how stupid she was for not having grabbed her coat. She shivered despite her words, and she hoped Senri didn't notice.

"See? You're shivering," Senri pointed out. He began to unbutton his own jacket, and then he removed it from himself and draped it over Rima's slim shoulders. "There. That's better."

"But now you'll be—" Rima's sentence got cut short by Senri grabbing her face gently and pressing his lips to hers. The pink tint came back to her face as he pulled away, and all she could think to say was, "Thank you."

Senri smiled at Rima as he asked his next question, "What are you thanking me for?"

"For… for being you," she replied, her blush becoming deeper now.

"You mean… you like me? Just how I am?" Senri responded with another question, his eyes widening a bit in pleasant surprise.

"What do you mean by that? How else would I want you to be…?"

"I-I… Rima…" Senri couldn't even gather his thoughts into words at this point. Rima liked him. Rima liked him because he was him. The events from earlier fluttered through his head, making him feel even more flustered than he already was.

Rima looked up at Senri, his face turning red as he struggled for words. She scooted herself over and lifted herself onto his lap, and turned to stare up into his face. As snow flakes began falling from the sky, Rima leaned forward and put her arms around his neck, pulling him into an embrace.

As Senri's face was pressed to Rima's chest, he brought his arms up around her waist and pulled her closer. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but… was it too soon? How would she react if he did? Instead he simply took in her scent and listened contently to her slightly hastened heartbeat.

The girl could feel her heart beating quickly against Senri's face, and she knew he could hear it. Just as the blush on her face had started to fade, the pink tint came back as she took note of the fact that he could see the effect he had on her. Rima loosened her grip on him, and he did the same, pulling back to look up at her. The moon had now risen and was illuminating both of their faces brilliantly.

"H-have I ever told you…" Senri began, pausing momentarily to swallow down the nervousness, "how beautiful you are?" His eyes darted away from hers momentarily before flitting back to her face to see her slightly surprised expression.

"Oh… Senri…" she sighed happily. Rima then leaned forward and pressed a light kiss on his lips before leaning back and smiling warmly.

Meanwhile, back in the dorm, Aidou still had yet to leave for his moonlit picnic. He was too concerned with the affairs of Senri and Rima, as they had both disappeared. He walked over to Ruka and asked, "Hey, have you seen Senri? Or Rima?"

"Don't you think you've annoyed them enough for one day?" she retorted, looking up at him through angry eyes.

Aidou rubbed his cheek where Rima had whipped the pillow at him earlier. "B-but, after what I saw today, I really want to know what they're up to," he pouted.

Ruka let out a sigh, admitting to herself that, okay, yes, she was a little curious as to what he had caught them doing. "…What exactly did you see them do?"

The mischievous blonde vampire smiled as he opened his mouth to tell the story.


End file.
